The Big Question
by quorvo
Summary: Miley has been hearing rumours about Lilly so she decided to ask her one simple question to clear it up, "Are you a ... ". LILEY fic
1. The Beginning

**This is going to be a ****Liley****fic****, so I guess if you don't like that, you should just press the back button right now.**** Also, this is in**** Miley's**** POV. **

I vaguely remember when things with her started to change. It was gradual; first she started to talk less and less about boys. Then she stopped buying those teen magazines we love.

"There's nothing interesting," she said when I questioned her about not having the latest issue of 'Teen'. I didn't say anything else, although I did want to ask _"arn't you interested in fashion, makeup or boys anymore?" _despite the fact she was never that into fashion or makeup in the first place.

Then there were the rumors. Little ones at first _("Lilly turned who down?!")_ then they started to get bigger _("I heard Lilly is totally not into boys anymore"). _I can ignore them but there's just something that is really distracting and the little voices in my head will not shut up about it.

So I decided to find out the actual truth. I just really wanted... no, needed to know. That particular day we were having lunch together and alone. I had some fries while she got herself a hamburger.

"Lilly can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure" she muffled with a mouthful of her burger. As she was mid-bite I just blurted it out,

"Are you a ... lesbian?"

In my mind she was going to have one of two reactions. One would be that she would spit out her half chewed burger in laughter. _"Of course not Miley you silly goose.__ Why would you ask a silly thing like that?" _would be her reply. I would then join in the laughter and be relieved... and maybe a little sad for some reason. Two would be that she would spit out her half chewed burger and start crying like a baby. _"Oh Miley, how did you know? I am so confused"_ she would weep into my arms as I held her hair up and wiped away her tears telling her it's alright to be whoever she is...

Both situations required her to spit out food but all Lilly did was looked longingly at me and chewed up every tiny bit before swallowing her meal before saying,

"Geez Miley, couldn't you have been a little more subtle?"

All I managed to get out of my mouth was,

"What?!" instead of "Lilly said what?!", because there was too much going on in my mind for me to string up two word together.

"I mean you could've said something like..." she continued, "…_'those are very bi-curious shoes, why are you wearing them?'_ or, _'do you like crunchy peanut butter or smooth?_' or even, _'__hey Lilly I__'ve noticed you have been looking at me in a different way, why is that?'_and then you could've steered me into some conversation about that."

I was speechless. Lilly's babble made no sense to me. She even managed to avoid my question.

"Hey, why did you avoid my question?"

"Hey yeah!" she exclaimed. "You're getting the hang of this subtlety thing. Nice one Miley."

"You're doing it again" I said in a flat and slightly annoyed voice.

"Oh yeah, sorry Miley. It's just, why do you even want to know?" She was being serious. There weren't many times where Lilly was serious.

"I don't know," I said truthfully.

"Will it change the way you're going to feel or act towards me?"

"Of course not"

"So there's no point in knowing."

"I just want to know the truth…"

"What if you don't like it?"

I had to think about my answer because I don't want to knowingly stop her from answering me so I replied with,

"I will like it"

"I would like the fact that you will like it very much," she was back to her cheeky cute joking self again.

"Lilly, I'm being serious!"

"Ok Miley." She started, I was ready for the answer but this seriousness from Lilly pretty much worried me. "I would tell you but I reckon that you already know the answer. You're my best friend, how could you not know? I think what you really want to know is not the truth about me, but something that would help you find out the truth about yourself..."

She grabbed my hand holding them in between her palms. They were quite damp and I felt them quiver as she continued her speech.

"I have to get home now. Think about everything I've said and if you still have no clue then I'll know how you feel. Just come by later and I'll answer your question if you're still totally clueless. Also, you should eat up before you're fries get cold." she said with a smirk on her face. Then she just stood up and left.

I just sat there thinking about what she just said over and over again in my head. What did she mean? What was she talking about? Why was she being so cryptic?

So I just pondered while finishing off my fries. She was right, they were cold. I wonder if she was right about me knowing as well, because right now I have no idea. I still wondered about it on my way home and as I sat on the sofa, trying to relax. I turned on the television to distract myself and as I watched I couldn't concentrate on what was on the screen because my mind was on Lilly.

**So what did ya'll think? I was originally going to make this a one-shot but I reckon I could write ****another chapter**** or two ****to finish it****. Oh and I ripped the bi-curious shoes bit from ****'****30 ****rock****'**** and the peanut butter thing from ****'****Wonderfalls****'****. Two very good shows! First fic, so please review so I'll know how I'm going with this. **


	2. First Ending

**This story had 2 endings. ****A happy ending and a sad ending.**** This is one of them, try to work out which it is.**

**Ending 1**

I didn't even realise where I was headed until I had gotten there. I was right outside Lilly's house at that moment, wondering how on earth I managed to get here without getting run over by a car. This was the moment I had been anticipating and also dreading. I didn't resolve anything since the last time we spoke, which seemed so long ago but was only a couple of hours ago. I could still taste the salt from the chips I had at our lunch together. I guess I could've spent a little more time to work this out but I was just blank and exhausted from thinking about this puzzle named 'Lilly'. I knocked … once … twice … and a third time. Each knock imitating the thumps my heart made against my body, loud, hard and fast. The door opened and there was Lilly, wearing a smile and staring at me contently.

"Hi," she quipped.

And then I realized what I have always known.

"Lilly, I love you…" The words just escaped me. Her face lit up until I opened up my mouth again and said,

"You are my best friend and I know nothing about you. As hard as I try, I guess I have never paid enough attention to you and I'm so sorry, but I can't solve these riddles you've given me."

Her face dropped. Something I said must've caused her sudden change of emotions.

"Why don't you come in" She ushered me into her living room which I have visited many times. This time however, it felt quite cold.

"Lilly" I started, "the only thing I have gotten out of this is the fact that I know nothing about you. Sure, I know your favourite colour, food and hobbies and such but I have no idea how you think or feel. I realized I've been the worse friend ever. I'm so selfish. Forgive me."

"Oh Miley, this is totally not your fault. I've not entirely been open with you and I pretty much hide my feelings with humor and all. Anyway, you came here for answers so I'll give them to you." She said as she gave me a big grin. I sat there and waited. She didn't say anything.

"So?" I asked.

"You have to ask me the question first."

"But I've already asked. At lunch, remember?"

"Of course I remember. Ask again." she said cheekily.

"Lilly!"

"Hey, you're not going to get answers if you're not going to ask the question." She laughed.

I was beginning to feel as if she liked seeing me struggle. But I wanted the answer, so I asked the question.

"Are you a lesbian?"

_"__No, yes… yes, no__"_ I thought of what she could say. I was ready for her answer. Her lips parted and words started forming…

"Dunno" she said.

_Dunno_ I repeated it in my head. "_What kind of answer is that? That's stupid. Stupid Lilly and her unclear answer" _I though annoyed.

"But…" she said as if she heard my thoughts. "All I know is that there's this one girl and I really like her."

_"__Wow__"_ I thought. As much as I thought I could handle whatever she said to me, it was a pretty big shock. How did I not know?

"Does anyone else know?"

"No"

"Do I know her?"

"Yes."

"Does she know?"

"No"

It felt like I was interrogating her. I would have felt bad about it but I just really wanted to know more.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No. Right now I'm pretty sure she knows nothing about it. She doesn't even suspect. She's kind of … _clueless. _She's never going to feel the same way. It won't work and I accept that."

She looked me straight in the eyes when she said that. She has never been this open before. I grabbed her hands. They were cold and trembling. She pulled away immediately. I guess cross-examining her wasn't such a good idea.

"Hey this doesn't affect the way I feel about you one bit. You'll always be my best friend."

My efforts to make her feel comfortable kind of worked. I think. All she said was,

"Shame. Anyway, how's about something to drink?"

Lilly can be so weird sometimes. She came back from the kitchen with two glasses of lemonade. We went back to talking about the usual stuff. About Hannah Montana and the next party we were invited to or some skateboarding trick she had perfected. It was as if the conversation we had a moment ago hadn't happen. As I left her house that evening I left with new knowledge of what and how Lily felt inside. I also left with a feeling of emptiness. I couldn't help but think that if I had approached the situation differently, maybe let go of my fears I might have been able to leave with something more.

That was never mentioned again. We went back to the way we were. We were happy, except I knew she now has cracks in her heart where she once had hope. She never let it show though, because she didn't want me to feel responsible. But I did.

**I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed**** and I'm a crunchy peanut butter person myself****. I'm trying something new with the whole two different ending****s**** thing. Hope you enjoy ****it,**** and the other ending should be up in a few days. **

**Anyway, do you believe this is the happy ending or sad ending? Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Second ending

**Thanks again for the reviews**** everyone****. I guess no one really likes a sad ending. Anyway why didn't anyone tell me I've been spelling Lilly wrong? I'm so embarrassed.**** I'll go and fix the mistakes now.**

** Ending 2  
**

I was stuck at home thinking about Lilly when I decided that this was doing me no good. I needed something to distract myself. There was nothing as distracting as homework so I went to my room and grabbed some random textbook off my pile. It was Science. After an hour of doing some chemical equations which consist of me flipping through my workbook and not getting much done, I thought to myself – Lilly is so much better than science. So the best thing to do would be to visit her. I made my way down the stairs and out the door. Walking to Lilly's house got me thinking. I got there quite quickly and I didn't really think of much on the way. I was at her front and started to panic a little. My heart was racing! I still haven't worked out what she was trying to say. What should her answer be? Yes or no. What kind of friend am I? I stood there for a while, wondering whether I should knock, or if I should just leave.

I decided to leave. I would go home, think a little more about everything and come back when I have the answer. Lilly deserved that much and more. Too bad the bird didn't think that. I saw as it flew past my head as I was walking out the driveway, narrowly missing me and hit the window. I was surprised when it just flew away as quick as it came.

"Miley?"

Someone heard me… or the bird smashing into the window.

"Hi!" quipped Lilly. She had a smirk on her face. "You know, you could've just press this thing here, it's called a doorbell."

"That wasn't me, it was the bird!"

"Those pesky things, always knocking instead of ringing doorbells."

"Lilly!" Always the joker I thought. "Well anyway here I am … going to tell you what I know … right at this moment." I was trying to stall for time. She was staring at me, smiling and so understanding. I could just run for it. Run away and shout something like _"Oh! I left the oven on"_ or _"I left the front door wide open!"_ but instead I cleared my voice.

"Well, what I came here to say is that… you… Lilley … you are so much more fun than science."

The only thing I had on my mind were those darn chemical equations from earlier. She just looked at me, her face full of confusion. '_Damn'_ I thought as I started picturing my chemistry book in my head. Those stupid atoms and elements, stupid equations, stupid periodic table and then there were those scribbles everywhere in my book. '_Scribbles?'_ I thought. And then I remembered. I can picture them all in my head.

She wrote stuff like…

-Lilly was here.

-What you doing?

-What do you call 1 barium and 2 sodium atoms? (what?) BaNaNa (haha dare you to tell the teacher) _"I remember this vividly because she actually told the teacher and he actually laughed with her." _

-Hey! 3i 9u ---Solve this

Then there were the doodles, some smiley faces when she was happy, sad faces when she didn't understand the work, stick people with funny hair, little hearts in the corner of the page… actually, the hearts didn't come until later… then there was that dog picture with a speech bubble saying… "I wuff you" and those stick people resembling us… holding hands.

How could I not have noticed that? I thought to myself. It's all so obvious now.

"Umm, Miley?" Lilly spoke up. "I think I'll go inside now and I'm glad you find me more appealing than science." She said slowly, and with sadness in her eyes but a smile on her face.

"NO! Wait." I shouted, running up to her. My heart pounding as I grabbed her arms. So this is why I feel so overwhelmed when I'm around her. This is why my heart skips a beat when we touch. I loved being around her and near her and close to her. I love it when people talk about her because it reminds me of that sweet smile. I love waking up every morning because I just know I'll get to see her again. How did manage to live so long without realizing what this was. Who knew Chemisty would bring on this epiphany.

All those wasted moments and time just consumed me, my heart thumping, I knew I had to do one thing. I leaned in, my hand still grabbing hold of her arm, my eyes closed… I didn't notice Lilly, completely stunned, stumbling backwards as my face closed the gap between us.

"Ouch!" she cried as her head hit the door at the same time I collided with her. My attempt at a first kiss wasn't very successful.

"Omg lilly. Are you ok? I'm so so sorry." I started to blush and stutter and pull away. She mumbled something.

"Wh…what?" I said.

She started laughing, "I can't believe you bit me" she said with a swollen lip.

With one hand clutching the back of her head and another covering her mouth, she looked so funny I burst out laughing. We both laughed for what seemed like hours before we settled inside on her couch.

"So what now?" she said after we fixed up her wounds. There was an icepack to her head and some dried blood on her bottom lip.

"Well, I know I like you."

"That's good because I like you too." She smiled as she looked at me. I blushed which made her smile deepen. I have always loved it when she did that.

"Wait a moment. That whole speech at lunch, how did know I felt the same way?"

"I didn't really. But then you're always touching my arm or my back or hair, and trying to steal glances at me when you think I'm not looking in class. It drove me crazy, no wonder I always do so badly in class. And that smile you give to me and only me. Sometimes it felt I only wanted to see that because I liked you so much, but I was right. Wasn't I?"

I just went redder as a response. I didn't know she knew that I did that on purpose. I didn't even know why I did it till now.

"You didn't answer me. I said I was right, wasn't I?"

"Yes you were" I blushed as I tucked away some stray hair behind her ears.

"I would so kiss you right now but I want this to heal first." She said as she pointed to her lips, grinning. Instead of blushing again I did the only thing I could think of, I leaned over, more slowly this time and kissed her cheeks ever so gently. It was her first time to blush so I did it again.

**So what did you think? I really didn't want them to kiss because I'm not good at describing those scenes but I hope you all liked what I wrote. Anyway which ending did you like better?**** hehe **


End file.
